


Regarding Dimensions

by Pixie_Child



Series: Regarding Things [2]
Category: Marvel, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, POV Alternating, Silly, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is stupid. So is inter-dimensional travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetal_cute](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fullmetal_cute).



> Characters: Anole, Gentle, Loa, Magik, Rockslide + AU!Pixie  
> Pairing: Gentle/Pixie, Anole/AU!Pixie  
> Timeline: Directly after 'Regarding Time'  
> A/N: Blaming dorksidefiker for this one as well, only this time more directly. The request was "something along the lines of Anole meeting a male alternate universe version of Pixie?"  
> A/N2: When I said I might expand the fic someday, I certainly didn't mean a week later. But then dorksidefiker gave me that prompt and I couldn't think of a better way to do it.  
> A/N3: I unequivocally dislike gender-bender fics. But AUs with male versions of female characters don't count... Right?  
> Beta: MS Word. Nothing beyond that. Sorry.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

"So, now that we've seen that there's nothing to see here, how do we get back?" Rockslide asks, arms crossed.

"You," Magik points to Victor, "stand to my right. And you," she points at Nezhno, "on my left."

Santo frowns. "What are doing? Why do you need them?"

Colossus's sister shoots him a withering look but answers him. "There's a lot of confusion here. To return to our time, I am going to anchor to Pixie. To do that, I need assistance from those closest to her."

That makes sense to Santo for a few seconds. Then he squints. "Okay, Anole's her closest friend. But why do you need Gentle?" If possible, Nezhno actually looks a little uncomfortable, but the Wakandan mutant is so good at schooling his expression that Santo's not sure.

"Santo, _come on_." Victor's voice is a mix of irritation and pleading. He huffs but goes and stands between Victor and Alani.

"Now focus." Illyana orders and grabs the hands of the guys on either side of her. The both look unhappy about it, but lower their heads and do as she says.

Magik begins to mutter something in some language that he just _knows_ isn't from anywhere on earth, which means it's probably from that Hell he was sucked into where he met this bitch in the first place. So it's gotta be an evil language. Red and yellow flames begin to rise up around their group. Time travel, inter-dimensional travel... it's all just so stupid. What's wrong with where they're from? With their luck, they'll probably end up in some other dimension where Miss Frost wears real clothing, the Friends of humanity rule the earth or Pixie's a dude or something, like in that episode of Buffy that Cessily, Megan and Victor made him watch. Not that he minded, because the red-head was hot in that leather outfit.

"No!" Her head shoots up and fix on Santo as the magical fire around them goes down. But even after they're gone, they're still reflecting in her eyes. "I said to concentrate on where you're from!"

\---

"No!" Victor looks up when Magik screams. Her eyes are fixed on Santo and she looks like she's ready to kill him. "I said to concentrate on where you're from!" Anole shifts uncomfortably, preparing to have to break up a fight between the two. But before Rockslide can say anything, a loud shriek distracts them all. He whips his head around to see Pixie's moped headed right toward them.

"What the..." The winged driver manages to veer away from them at the last minute and skids to a stop on its side. He rips his hand away from Illyana and races towards his friend. In the back of his mind, he notices her bike is a little more battered then he remembers, which is a shock because when Wolverine gave it to her she swore on everything that was cool that she'd take the best care of it. "What the 'ell are you doing in the middle of the road?" Pixie's voice is muffled by the helmet, but she sounds a lot more... well, masculine then she usually does.

"Megan! Are you okay? God, I'm so sor-" He stops and gapes when the helmet comes off and he's met by the scowling, pink-haired driver. The hair is a good 8 inches shorter at least, with more black in it then was there when she'd wished them luck before 'porting out before Magik came in the room, but that isn't the first thing he notises when he sees the other person's face. Not by a long shot.

"Megan? Do I look like a _Megan_ to you?"

"Dude... Megan's a guy."

"Gee, thanks for that update, Santo." Victor replies dryly, unable to tear his eyes away from this very masculine version of his friend. Megan, or whoever he is, doesn't seem to have the same problem.

"Santo?" He lets out a high-pitch squeal, about half an octave lower than his Pixie would have given, and flies past Victor and wraps his, _his_, arms around the top of Rockslide's shoulders the best he can. "Ohmigod! When did you get back? I thought you were going to be in Colorado until next week! This is so cool!" The guy lets go and slowly drifts down to the ground with a lot more grace then Megan has ever managed to display.

"Uh... now?"

"This is so great!" He looks around at the rest of them, his face screwed up in the same way Megan does when she's not impressed with something. "Who're these guys? And why'd you 'port in the middle of the road? And where's Cyclops and Cheney? And how'd you get back here without Lila, anyways?" Evidentially, he also talked as much and as fast as their Pixie.

It's only now that he notices they're at the Institute, standing in the middle of the long driveway. He shouldn't be surprised that it's remarkably un-destroyed and as busy as it used to be before M-Day. Victor looks at Nezhno to see how he was dealing with this. The tattooed mutant looks like he might be sick. To be fair, if Anole had a boyfriend who suddenly grew girl-parts, he'd be feeling pretty unpleasant himself. Loa had gone over to him and was offering silent comfort by standing stoically next to him although Anole could tell she was pretty amused by the whole situation. A quick glance at Magik tells him that their means of transportation is _not_ seeing the humour in any of it. She looks furious.

"So, who're you friends?"

\---

Loa was torn between putting an arm around Nezhno and laughing until her sides split. This is all just too much. Megan as a guy... is exactly the same a Megan as a girl. _*Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same.*_ she thinks appreciatively as she gives the man-fairy a once-over. Clearly, he is a member of Victor's team which is really too bad. He is very attractive.

"So, who're you friends?"

One look at Anole and she sees that their fearless leader is overcome with shock and probably a little bit of lust. Not that she can blame him. She lightly pats Nezhno on the arm and steps forward.

"Hi. I'm Alani, that's Nezhno and Illyana. She's how we got here. And that fumbling attempt at chivalry is Victor." She holds out her hand and the very pretty boy takes it firmly.

"Hey. You guys mutants, too? That's so cool! I'm Pixie. Well, actually Morgan, but Pixie's usually easier to remember. How'd you meet Roxy?"

"Roxy?" Victor asks, clearly as entertained by this as Alani is.

"You know, Santo. Code name. Duh." He rolls his eyes at Anole, but softens it with a wink after. So very gay.

Santo coughs. "Actually, it's Rockslide."

"Since when?"

"Always?"

"Yeah, right."

"Enough! We do not have time for this! We need to go. Now."

\---

Nezhno doesn't object when Loa touches him before making the introductions. He is not usually comfortable with physical affection but his mind is not on anything other than the winged, _male_ mutant standing before them. His hair and wings looks like Megan's, he moves like Megan, he speaks like Megan, but he is not Megan. He could not be. Nezhno feels ill. Very ill.

"Enough! We do not have time for this! We need to go. Now." Magik sounds very angry. He does not blame her.

"Go where? You just got here! You can't leave yet!"

This is too much. He cannot be expected to do this. This Pixie is not his Megan.

"You can return us to our proper time?" He asks her and he doesn't bother trying to keep his desperation inside. But his hope plummets when she scowls further.

"No. There is too much magical confusion here, as well."

"Great!" Not-Megan grabs Rockslide's hand and pulls him towards the school. "You wouldn't believe how much you missed in the last week. Laura and Nori nearly came to blows because Sophie called Nori a slut and Laura didn't defend her. And-"

"Look... Pixie," Loa interrupts the babbling that is making his heart ache. "I think we should see Scott and Emma first."

"...Who?" It's the same look of confusion that _his_ Pixie wears. He cannot take much more of this.

"Scott Summers and Emma Frost? The heads of the school?"

"Oh!" He laughs at that and it's the same laugh. Clearly coming from a male, but it has the same musical chime that Nezhno has come to love. "Cyclops isn't head of the school. He left years ago. Something to do with... something. You mean Cable."

He cannot take this anymore. He just can't. "I will stay out here while you go inside." The Wakandan informs them.

\---

"I will stay out here while you go inside." Nezhno announces and stalks off.

"What the hell? Where's he going?" Santo asks, confused. Sure, this whole this is really messed up, but it's pretty funny. Pixie's a guy and apparently X-23 and Surge are together. He can't wait to see proof of that. His code name is pretty wussy, but he'll take it if he can watch X and Nori go at it.

Victor shakes his head at Rockslide. "Let him go, Santo."

"Whatever." It's kind of creepy looking at his old school. It's like déjà vu, except way weirder. And gayer, he thinks, watching Victor check out guy-Pixie's ass.

"That was weird." Guy-Pixie observes. "Now come on." Santo snickers as guy-Pixie turns and catches Anole looking. But the winged mutant just smiles at Santo's friend and takes a step closer. He swings an arm around the lizard-like guy's shoulders and manoeuvres him toward the school. Rockslide, Loa and Magik follow. "The sooner you see the headmasters, the sooner I can give you a tour of the school." He looks back at Rockslide. "You can show the others around yourself, right?"

"Santo, shut up." Anole says before he has a chance to respond. Rockslide smirks.


End file.
